Bushings in the prior art usually comprise two rubber bushings which are inserted into opposite ends of the bore of the outer member and are pressed towards one another by press members, which are usually pressure plates that engage the outer end faces and are carried by the inner member.
In these kind of bushings, it is usual, in order to increase the resistance offered by the bushing to relative axial movement (linear movement) between the inner and outer members, to provide molded outwardly extending radial flanges on the ends of the rubber bushings which in the assembled bushing extends and lies between an annular end face surrounding the end of the bore of the outer member, and the opposed face of a pressure plate secured to the inner member.
Other like bushings have been proposed in which the rubber bushing is initially of the same length as the inner member, and thus forms flanges by providing a thrust plate or washer on each inner member capable of sliding over its end portion, which projects beyond the bore of the outer member. This thrust member or plate is caused to act on the exposed end face of the rubber bushing so as to shorten the bushing and thus, to cause the part thereof which remains beyond the bore of the outer member to bulge somewhat radially to form a shallow flange.